<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm always there if you need anything" by Nad98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727013">"I'm always there if you need anything"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98'>Nad98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus feels terrible after Roman laughs about his name. To his luck Virgil remembers their promise.</p><p>
  <i>Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblr <a href="https://mimssides.tumblr.com/">mimssides</a>.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm always there if you need anything"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexelore/gifts">vexelore</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was okay. It was fine.</p><p>The sob, which escaped Janus’s throat, disagreed.</p><p>Manically, Janus pressed his hands over his lips. Tried to burry the hurt from the laugh. It wasn’t honest. Roman didn’t mean it. Didn’t understand the way he had cut him.</p><p>“What the- Deceit? What’s-”</p><p>Janus wanted to sink out. Away from the side who hated him even more than Roman. From the side, who had left him behind to become a light s-</p><p>Virgil grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Janus?”</p><p>Worry. Fear.</p><p>Care? <span class="small">Affection?</span></p><p>
  <span class="small">Love?</span>
</p><p>Janus didn’t know. Janus didn’t dare to hope and let Virgil pull him. Let him push away the wetness on his cheek and look at him with those worried eyes of his.</p><p>“It still stands.”</p><p>Janus let himself sink into Virgil’s arms.</p><p>“The offer from back then. It goes for you too.”</p><p>Janus whimpered. He remembered.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m always here if you need anything.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!</p><p>I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the <a href="https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles">list</a> and request one I haven't done yet😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>